Bella's Chocolate Factory
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: During Bella's Depression something happened. This thing is only a one chance opportunity. Will she achieve this opportunity. and with this opportunity will it lead to a new love. Can Bella move on from Edward and be happy again?
1. The Tickets

**Hey guys hope you like this. I had this idea while watching Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. Please no criticism I made this story for fun. So Enjoy I don't own Twilight or Chocolate Factory.**

It's been 4 months since Edward left and I'm still hurting I miss him like crazy. He was the most important thing in my life. Today I'm just laying back in my Dad's chair with him watching the tv just to try to ease his nerves. I know that he worries but he doesn't understand. Edward was everything to me. I was watching the tv when the news came on. so i decided to listen just to know what was happening.

"Breaking news it has been found that Willy Wonka has sent out five to all over the world inside of ordinary Wonka chocolate bars and one of these five lucky winners get a special price." the news guy said honestly i didn't care. I haven't cared about anything for a while. But when i looked over to Charlie and I could tell that he cared about this. He looked over to me.

"Bella why don't you try to do this."

"Dad i don't really care for chocolate" I told him in an emotionless face. "I'm going to bed i'm tired." I told him while making my way up to my room. That night was just like any other. woke up screaming. During the next day everyone was talking about these Wonka tickets. I seem to be the only one who doesn't really care about this. When i got home i just flopped on the couch. and decided to turn on the tv. ok i'm a little curious about who gets to get these tickets. when i turned on the tv. a really fat boy talking about how he found a golden ticket. Wow now i wonder how other people will act. O'Well mine as well go and do my homework. After i made Charlie's diner and out homework I went to bed.

 **Well thanks for reading i'll make sure to make the next sure to make the next chapter longer. So please review and read my other stories. So thank you PLEASE REVIEW for more chapter**

 **Bella's Lost world Twilight/Jurassic Park**

 **Bella's Mummy love** **Twilight/The Mummy**


	2. Curious, The Chocolate Bar

**Hey guys thanks for reading and thank your Samantha you was the only one to review I hope for more this time. I don't own twilight or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

When i woke up it was a pretty normal day I got up and went to school

(Time skip)

When i got home i went to see if there was any updates on the tickets. After i watched for about 30 minutes i found out that 2 other kids found the tickets. A girl named Violet and another girl named Varuka. I was surprised. Varuka didn't deserve the ticket cuz she never even did anything. In my opinion the nut worker should get the chocolate not the girl. I went to bed. But i dreaded it. i didn't like waking up screaming. But i guess it was the only way of remembering him. At least i have some reminder. That night was just like any other. After school i went home to find out that another ticket was found by some kid named Mike TV. I guess he was one of those crazy computer nerd kids. After that I decided to go out and walk about for a little bit. After walking a bit I decided to head back home. When I got home the T.V. was on saying some Egyptian kid i think found the kid. After they anounced this Dad turned to me.

"Are you ok Bella. It's ok to of wanted something like this. I'll admit i wish i had a life time supply of chocolate." he said was a laugh at the end. "I know i just don't really mind i'm was just curious about this some reason. besides you and I know you have an addiction to chocolate Dad. I'm surprise you didn't buy any chocolates during this." Than he just smiled at me and got up.

"I know that the competition is over but i got you one anyway. I thought you could have a chance even one little chance." He said as he handed me a chocolate bar.

"Thanks Dad. Is it ok for me to eat it in my room?" i asked him

"Yeah sure it's yours." as he said that I went to my room. I just stared at it for a minute. than i decided I wanted just a little bit before i go to bed. maybe it's help with my nightmares. But right as I was removing the tin foil I saw a little sliver of YELLOW.

 **Hey guys i hoped you like it. I know i'm writing small chapters. If I get more reviews i'll make a longer chapter. But anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me happy and gets me writing faster.**


	3. My Ticket

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update i haven't been feeling good lately but hope you like this. And thank you for the review I loved them so This is for you**

 **don't own anything.**

I saw the yellow sliver in the chocolate bar. I thought i was dreaming I started shredding the paper. I looked and it was a golden ticket. Honestly I thought it was cool but i didn't care about the chocolate. So I walked down the stairs. Into the living room. I decided Charlie wanted this so he should go instead of me.

"Dad." I said he turned around and looked at me confused as to why i was still awake. "Dad I want you to go instead of me." I said as I held up the golden ticket. He looked at it and his eyebrows rose so high it was unreal. He jumped out of his chair. and ran to me and grabbed the ticket and started to read it. By the time he finished reading it he turned to me and smiled.

"No you're going." He said "It's in 2 days." he said. He went up the stairs and i followed him I saw him in my room grabbing a few clothes then he ran past me and went into his room and did the same with his clothes.

"We're both going." he said. "let's go." He said as he got our passports and grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out to the cruiser. After we got to the airport he just grabbed both of our stuff and was still dragging me. Now we're waiting for them to call for our plane. I didn't really are. All I wanted was him *wince*. Why did i do that? I thought. They finally called our plane.

 **Time Skip don't know what planes are like.**

When we got there, we went straight to a hotel to get ready cuz it was tomorrow. I didn't want to sleep cuz i knew what was going to happen. after a little nap. for 10 minutes. I had to get up and get ready. We're now at the front with the other four people with tickets. I didn't care so i just grabbed my purse and grabbed my book to read. I was just bored when the gates started to open. I put my book inside my purse and slowly got up and let everyone in before me. Charlie looked at me with sad eyes. He knew i didn't really want to do this. but he still grabbed my hand and pulled me with the others. (Probably so i don't run off) i thought to myself. When we got to a place in front of some doors when they started to open. I couldn't help but think to myself. What is going to happen to me in there.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed please review. Thank You**


End file.
